utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Leo Kyoranne
Kyoranne Leo (狂乱音レオ(きょらんねれお)) is a voicebank for the UTAU program. History Leo was released in November 2011 with CV voicebank that was later updated to an ACT2. In 2013 Leo's CV voicebank download was been disabled, the author was instead developing a Portuguese CVVC voicebank, which would support Japanese. Concept In 2011 he was said to be the successor king of "Aishiyama" a city in the top of a mountain. Leo hated VIPPERloids because he thought they deceived the people. His nationality was "Aishinese" (similar to Japanese) and his birthday was August 15, 1996. In 2013 he became a cheerful, kind and adorable looking person. He likes to swing his tail on people's face. Being inconvenient is his way to show his affection to others. He can't keep secrets and this makes him really frustrated. He likes nature but also appreciates technological stuff. His life goal is to pronounce every consonant and vowel from . He wants to discover the meaning of the words "socialism", "feminism" and "homophobia", but it seems like there's no one around to teach him. (A joke with the creator's opinions about all these things). His type, code, and nationality became unknown but his species became "Felinus", a human with specific animal parts. * Item - Red Paw. Khaki (a red one). * Likes - 2011 profile: Blue, Red, Walk, Explore, Draw, Teach. 2013 update: Bossa nova, cups, sweaters, rawrs, multilingual stuff, Android OS, HTML coding, kind people, Brazilian culture in general, music, blue, red, to explore, to draw, to teach. * Dislikes - 2011 profile: Dogs, Rude persons, Hatsune Miku, VIPPERloids (such as Namine Ritsu). 2013 update: Not receiving attention, not being listened in a conversation, and Nico Nico Douga. Etymology * Kyoranne (狂乱音) - Frenesi; Insane sound. Refers to the first idealized voice by the creator. * Leo (レオ) - A shortened form of the creator's name "Leonardo"/"Leonor". And also means "Lion" in Latin. * Nickname (エイリアス) - Meaning. Appearance * Hair color - Auburn * Headgear - Blue feline ears. * Eye color - Green * Earphones - Blue with a red circle. * Outfit - A blue themed outfit with red accents. It consist of a sleeveless top with a paw mark, knee-high shorts, and laced boots and gloves. He has a red claw mark on his right cheek and feline tail. Relations * Tomari Kiba - Ravenloid friend. * Kowarene Nulla - Ravenloid friend. * Chibi Hibinki - Great friends. * Kyoranne Lupus - Brother. * Kyoranne Lynx - Sister. * Yuumine Yuuki - Master. * Axl Blake - Best friend. Voicebank distribution Voice details * Input - Unknown encoded and Unknown aliased * System - Microsoft Windows * Optimum - Genre: Dance, Pop, Rock, Techno. Range: D2-C5. * Details - It is said the voicebank has the capability to be manipulate for Portuguese po, Esperanto eo, and English eng. However, it is monolingual in tone. Voice samples * YouTube Niconico "Presença Nuance" Additional information Terms of Use All the provisions below shall be applied to the voicebank, Kyoranne Leo. * R-18 Content Allowed? Unfounded, assumed to be prohibited.Edits are based on creator's edit history; minimal terms of usage were given. * Commercial Use of Voicebank Allowed? Permission Not Required * Commercial Use of Character Allowed? Permission Not Required * Do these terms apply to derivative characters/voices? Unfounded, assumed permission is not required.Edits are based on creator's history; minimal terms of usage were given. Gallery Avatar leo.jpg|Old thumbnail 2011 Leo2.jpg|Old artwork 2011 Joshua-1.jpg|Revised thumbnail 2012 Eien.jpg|Revised artwork 2012 Dddd.png|Current thumbnail 2013, by ~aeruko on dA Leo Kyoranne by VitcorLF.png|Concept 2013, by VitcorLF References External links Category:UTAU characters Category:Male vocals Category:Portuguese vocals Category:Kemonomimi characters Category:Ravenloid characters Category:Inactive characters Category:Brazil voicebanks Category:Tenor voicebanks Category:2011 voicebanks Category:Encoding type not available (no Japanese) Category:Aliasing type not available (no Japanese) Category:Triphonic voicebanks Category:Append voicebanks Category:Monolingual voicebanks Category:Voicebanks with usage clauses Category:Hatsune Miku dislikers Category:VIPPERloid dislikers Category:Namine Ritsu dislikers Category:Official Character Profiles Category:Character profiles maintained by their creator